


You're As Bad As Each Other

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Clueless Drivers, First Kiss, George and Alex know, Getting Together, M/M, They have no clue what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles has feelings for Lando but he believes the young Brit likes his teammate, how wrong is he?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You're As Bad As Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another story featuring Charles and Lando whereby Charles has feelings for Lando and his encouraged to talk to him but he's rather hesitant as he believes that Lando likes Carlos. I decided to write about this pairing as it's been about a year since I've last written a Charles/Lando story. I'm aware that I have prompts to write and I will get onto them but I am writing other stories primarily so I'm not writing about the same characters or pairings all the time. I am accepting prompts if anyone is after anything. Hope you enjoy!

Charles wanted to roll his eyes as George and Alex teased him.

“Mate, just tell him.” Insisted George.

Charles scrunched up his face and stared at his friend. He was now regretting telling his two friends about his crush on Lando. He had liked the young Brit for a while now and had only recently worked up the courage to tell his friends. They were supportive of his sexuality which he was really grateful for. What he wasn’t grateful for was the teasing. As time had now gone on, both George and Alex were continuing to tease Charles about Lando. When he had told them about his seuxuality, he had told them that he liked Lando. Part of him wished that he could just get rid of his crush but he knew it was impossible. At this point, both George and Alex were tired of Charles' pining and wished he would just go and talk to Lando. 

“I’m not doing that.” Argued Charles.

Alex frowned.

“Why not? I thought you liked Lando.”

This time Charles did roll his eyes.

“What if he doesn’t like guys? I’ll just make a full of myself.” He said, sadly.

He glared at George as the tall Brit snorted.

“What?” Questioned George.

Charles huffed.

“Anyway, if he does like anyone in the paddock, it would be Carlos.”

Alex and George shared a look.

“Why Carlos?” Asked Alex.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen the two of them together? They’re really close.” 

“Well, they are teammates.” George pointed out.

Charles sighed.

“Why don't you go and ask Carlos?” Questioned Alex.

“Ask him what?” Asked Charles, confused.

“Ask him if he likes Lando then if he doesn’t, you can go after him.” 

“I’m not doing that!” Insisted Charles.

George rolled his eyes.

“Your call but don’t blame us if you end up being jealous of Carlos and find yourself alone forever.” 

Charles let out a huff of frustration and stood up.

“Fine, fine! I’ll go and talk to Carlos!”

He looked at George before he glanced over at Alex. He then headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you later.” He mumbled.

George and Alex stared at one another once Charles was out of the room.

“Do you think he’ll speak to Lando?” Asked Alex.

“Who knows, they’re both as clueless as each other.” Replied George.

Charles had been hesitant to go and speak to Carlos. First, he had to find the Spaniard’s room and when he did, he had no idea what he was going to say. After a while, he nervously knocked on the door and waited for Carlos. The Spaniard frowned as he opened the door and found Charles standing in front of him.

“Charles?” 

The young Monegasque bit his lip.

“Hi, Carlos.”

The Spaniard stared at him.

“Can I come in?” Asked Charles.

Carlos managed to get rid of his shock as he registered Charles’ question.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, come in.” He rambled.

He stepped back and let the young driver into the room before he shut the door. He watched as Charles nervously fiddled with his fingers.

“Can I ask why you’re here?”

Charles sighed.

“I don’t know where to start.” He admitted 

Carlos was confused and Charles let out another sigh as he decided to get this over with.

“George and Alex suggested that I speak to but I didn’t want to. You see, I really like Lando but I think he likes you and if there’s something going on then I don’t want to come in between that. I just want you to know that I like him and if you like him, that’s fine.” Charles rambled.

Carlos almost looked amused as he stared at Charles.

“Hey, slow down a minute. Let’s take a step back, you like Lando?” 

Charles blushed and nodded.

“I don’t want to get your way.” He murmured.

Carlos laughed and Charles left slightly offended as he wasn’t sure if the Spaniard was laughing at him. It was clear from the look on Charles’ face that he wasn’t impressed and Carlos calmed down and sheepishly cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, honestly. It’s just, you think I like Lando?”

Charles shrugged awkwardly.

“You two seem to get along well together.”

Carlos laughed lightly.

“Charles, you’re as bad as he is.” 

The Monegasque frowned.

“Huh?”

“Lando likes you. Yes, we’re close but we’re teammates. Lando likes you and he told me because he wanted to tell you but he doesn’t think you like him that way.” Explained Carlos.

Charles’ eyes widened.

“Oh.”

Carlos smiled.

“You’re both so clueless, you should just talk to one another.” 

“Should I go and see him now?” Asked Charles.

Carlos refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Yes! Yes, go and see him.” 

He grabbed his rival’s arm and dragged him towards the door. Charles was lost for words. Carlos opened the door and pulled Charles outside.

“Go and talk to him, I promise you that he likes you, just go and talk to him. He’s in room 226.” Insisted Carlos.

Charles just stared at Carlos who winked at him and closed the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor on his own. He decided to head to Lando’s room.

He found himself standing outside of room 226. He ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated whether to run off or not. In the end, he decided to just knock on the door. He had made it this far, there was no going back now. There was more confidence in Charles knowing that Lando liked him back but he was still nervous. The door eventually opened and Lando smiled shyly at him.

“Hey, Charles. He greeted.

Charles smiled.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Lando didn’t say anything and opened the door a little bit wider. He shut the door and smiled at Charles, feeling himself melt when the Monegasque smiled back at him.

“So I was talking to Carlos earlier.” Said Charles.

Lando swallowed nervously.

“Why?” He asked.

Charles chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh, George and Alex have been teasing me recently because I like you and they’ve wanted me to say something for a while. I thought you liked Carlos, I know you’re close because you’re teammates which is why I’ve never said anything. I went to see Carlos and he told me that you liked me. Apparently, we’re both clueless.”

Lando was just staring at Charles with wide eyes. 

“You like me?”

He couldn’t even believe what he was hearing. Charles laughed gently.

“Yes, of course I do.”

Lando just stared at Charles as the Monegasque moved towards him. Charles was smiling brightly as he wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist and gently cupped his cheek.

“We’ve been so stupid.” Murmured Charles.

Lando shook his head fondly. Charles bit his lip.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” He asked.

Lando nodded.

“I’d like that very much.” He murmured.

He glanced down at Charles’ lips and the Monegasque caught the movement. Charles leaned in and closed the gap as he kissed Lando softly. He felt Lando wrap his arms around his waist. When they needed to pull apart for air, they broke the kiss but let their foreheads rest against each other. Charles rubbed his nose against Lando’s nose and the Brit laughed.

Later on, the two drivers were cuddled up in Lando’s bed with Charles lying on his back as Lando cuddled into his side. Charles ran a hand over Lando’s back.

“You know, if George and Alex hadn’t been teasing me, I don’t think I would’ve spoken to Carlos or to you.” Said Charles.

Lando’s eyes widened.

“I told Alex and George a while ago that I had a crush on you.” He said.

Realisation dawned on Charles’ face.

“They should’ve said something! We could’ve been together ages ago.” He exclaimed.

Lando laughed and cupped Charles’ cheek, stroking the soft skin.

“We’re together now, that’s all that matters.” Said Lando, softly.

Charles sighed. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Lando smiled and closed the gap so they could kiss again. When Lando pulled back, Charles was smirking at him.

“I think George and Alex deserve some payback.” He said, conspiringly.

Lando laughed.

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
